theclubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Pixxieblush
Pixxieblush, known in canon as Pixie, is a runner/"errand girl" for the more criminal members of the Clubhouse. Biography A master at not caring enough to ask questions, and fetching things from the convenience store or wherever that a criminal wanted by the FBI couldn't go. She has only recently joined the family. Pixie doesn't come from any noteworthy backgrounds. She was a semi-average girl living an average childhood in an average area in the Midwestern US. After getting some unknown bachelors from a college she doesn't seem too interested in talking about, she made some very poor decisions with money. This left her in a pretty bad situation, working a dead-end job to earn barely enough to pay the rent for her crappy apartment. Desperate for money, she turned to less smiled upon activities to ensure that she wouldn't starve, and after a series of complicated transfers and mishaps, ended up at her current gig at the Clubhouse. She finds the group strange, and the requested things even stranger, but it's not her job to question what the hell they're going to do with talcum powder. Appearance Pixie is incredibly pale from a lot of time spent indoors when she is not doing errands for someone and has a small scar on her right hand from a childhood tree-climbing accident. Her shaved pixie cut hairdo is dyed a pale pastel pink with blonde highlights and she has even gone to the lengths to dye her eyebrows a matching color due to a disliking of mismatching hair and brows. Pixie's eyes are a soft leaf green. Her ears are debatably overly pierced, and filled with quite a few earrings, in addition to two nose rings in her left nostril along with a bull-style piercing, an upper lip piercing she wears a studded earring in at all occasions, a tongue piercing, and two earrings in the right side of her lower lip. Pixie's face is decently covered with makeup, including way too much eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara in a sad attempt to hide the shadows and bags under her eyes, and fake freckles she draws on her face using some kind of cosmetics pen. There's a good chance that part of her bad decisions regarding money involves all spent dollars on piercings and makeup, but she gets annoyed when anyone suggests this to her. On a day to day basis, she wears a lot of acid washed jeans and solid-color tank tops, usually wearing a floral letterman jacket over the top. During colder months she wears a black and white striped puffy coat and a solid color beanie with a snarky message on it, and occasionally dons a scarf. Pixie also wears a pretty worn pair of combat boots regardless of weather, which is probably not good for their condition, but she doesn't really care. Personality Pixie is pretty nonchalant about the things that happen around the Clubhouse and tends to act at least like a decent person towards everyone. Harboring a tendency to make a lot of darker jokes and spout out depressing lines and phrases, she comes off tired with life and the hand of cards that was dealt to her. She tends to agree to disagree rather than bicker about things and apologizes for things a little too much, though if she is provoked enough she will argue passionately. In addition, she dislikes seeing people she considers friends in distress and will attempt to help if the issue is within her power, and will get extremely defensive when accused of something she didn't do. Pixie visibly carries around pepper spray due to some nervous attitudes held towards some of the less mentally stable members and has claimed a couple of times that she carries a knife, though how true this is, is unknown. = is also an absolute meme lord = Category:Characters